Wittz Party Showdown!
by Violet Abilene
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for TheJWittz's streams on Twitch. This is very silly and not serious in the slightest.


**This is really very silly but I've been wanting to do this for the stream for a while now, and I'm finally getting the time to do so. If the Mario Party crew are reading this- Keep on keeping on, Renae, Josh, Ashli, Kati, and Pat! You brighten my days and I couldn't ask for more. I apologize for any typos- I wanted to finish this on time!**

**I'm calmel29 in the chat and calliemel29 on Twitter c:**

* * *

Once upon a time, in beautiful Mushroom Kingdom, Waljoshi and Repeach (known around the aforementioned kingdom as "the anti-couple") were having a peaceful picnic. They had _all_ the things that make a picnic great- Cookies and Cream Hershey Drops, bottles upon bottles of water, delicious sandwiches, cashews (but not the gross kind), a healthy amount of salt, and some watermelons, all of which inexplicably had Luigi's face carved into them. Cuddled next to them, eating her dog food and trying to think of ways to sneakily steal their credit cards while being adorable, was Zoshi, who had gotten to attend this picnic as reward for not licking the carpet. The trio was happily munching on their food when suddenly, a familiar voice rang out.

"Don't be fooled by my innocent demeanor~..."

Walugi and Peach stopped in mid-chew. It couldn't be..!

It could be. Suddenly appearing in her large, purple Bowser car, Bowshi drove right up to where Repeach and Waljoshi were picnicking, causing Zoshi to scamper closer to her owners in fright. Bowshi, decked out in her green, orange and red dress and cute horn headband, got out of the car and held the WiiU gamepad in her hands.

..."You better be afraid of the great Bowshi!~" Bowshi sang, in what everyone could agree was a very good singing voice.

"Bowshi, what're you doing here?" Repeach asked, feeling rather miffed that the lovely picnic that she and Waljoshi had been having was crashed.

"What do you think I'm doing here, chumps?! I'm here to invite you to _my _party- a Bowshi party of total doom!" Bowshi cackled, and in the blink of an eye, Waljoshi and Repeach were at the starting point of a Mario Party board, Bowshi standing before them with gleaming anime villain eyes.

"Team Anti-Couple is no more! This time, you two have to battle each other- winner takes all the beans...or should I say, grapeS?," Bowshi said, making Waljoshi's blood boil. With a grin and another cackle, the two player Mario Party officially begun.

It was one of the wildest parties that had ever been recorded in Mario Party history- Waljoshi lost not one but _two_ button masher games, Repeach rolled high, and the board threw twist after twist at them. Finally, after twenty turns, the game was perfectly tied. It was bonus star time.

The first bonus star went to Repeach, who felt quite proud of finally getting the Running Star after what felt like years of Peaching it. The second bonus star- the Red Star- went to Waljoshi. It was still perfectly tied. Finally, the last bonus star floated above them- the Minigame Star. This could be anyone's star.

Right as the bonus star was about to start its floating journey towards the winner, however, something crazy happened. Out of seemingly nowhere, meteors started to come crashing down, making Waljoshi and Repeach run and duck for cover. The bonus star suddenly went high into the air, right up into the clouds, much to the two players horror.

"Wh-What?!" Waljoshi and Repeach gasped in unison, their hearts sinking when they heard an all-too familiar voice come from the sky.

"Well, Well, how very odd- I was sure that my forecast called for sunshine all day! Guess I was wrong, huh, Weather Toad?"

"Oh no, Weather Wario- you see, _my_ forecast called for mostly sunny today...with a 100% chance of meteors, of course!"

Waljoshi and Repeach gasped. They would know those voices anywhere- it was their two "friends", Weather Wario and Weather Toad! They used to be great friends, until Weather Wario made the Yoshis go extinct and, well, Waljoshi thought Yoshis were pretty rad and was sad to see them go. It had totally dissolved their friendship.

The Weather Couple smirked down at the unsuspecting Anti-Couple, the bonus star shining brightly above them. You could tell that they were holding something, but small clouds were obstructing the Anti-Couple's view. Suddenly, a purple cloud appeared and Bowshi appeared before them, grinning as she looked up at Wario and Toad.

"Good job, weather minions! Now we can, as they say, 'wreck them!' Oh, and how could we forget our other special guests!"

A group of clouds next to the Weather Couple parted and, standing next to them, were two people that they never wanted to see ever again- Rachael and Daryll!

"No!" Repeach and Waljoshi cried, as Daryll grinned and hooted and Rachael said her trademark, "Hey, I'm Racheal!"

"Wh-What's gonna happen now?" Waljoshi asked, heart sinking as a Gamecube microphone appeared in Bowshi's hand. Suddenly, the clouds parted, finally showing what the evil foursome had been holding all this time. No...It couldn't be-!

With a fierce swish of her hair, Bowshi cleared her throat, held down the button on the mike, and spoke.

"Drop bombs!"


End file.
